New Age of the Elements
by Death Fox of Chocolate
Summary: Aang and co are frozen and wake up in Malibu...in Hannah Montana's dressing room! Miley finds out she's a legendary songbender, the Hannah Montana crew find out they have bending abilities, and everyone finds out that there's a new Avatar in town. i stink
1. The Big Freeze

DFoC-okay people, i finally got this story going and out of my notebook! hooray for me! anyway, i hope you like it and i will only be updating if i have finished a chapter and i am able to type it at home, because i'm in my school library now for a study hall! hehe sneaky sneaky me! now for the disclaimers..Katara!!

Katara- DFoC does not own Avatar:TLA, Hannah Montana, or any of the characters from the shows...she does own the plot, the story, some characters, and what everyone says and/or does. Enjoy the story, and no flames, only reviews.

DFoC- yeah, flame me and i'll make Katara freeze your butts for a quatrillion years!!

Katara- that's not a real number, but i will freeze you. Enjoy!

* * *

"Aang, look out!" the girl in blue robes called out to the bald monk. He had arrow tattoos on his head and hands. Immediately, the girl shot a water whip at another boy, wearing red, charging for the monk. 

"Thanks Katara!" Aang called out. Suddenly Katara tripped over a boy in blue robes, like hers but without the sleeves, a boomerang hanging loosely in his hand.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" Katara yelled, extremely annoyed. Sokka gulped and pointed up to the sky. A giant ball of ice was coming straight for them.

"Guys, I think we should do something!" Sokka cried out. Aang looked up and yelled to the others, running over towards a giant bison.

"Katara, Sokka, Toph! Get over here now!" They all ran over to him, Sokka leading the blind earthbender named Toph. And old man wearing red robes looked to the only boy wearing red robes.

"Zuko, we must go. Now!" the old man called out.

"No, uncle!" Zuko replied. "I hate to say it, but we're safer near the Avatar!" He and the old man quickly ran behind the group as Aang, with Toph's help, sunk them underground. Then, with Katara's help, he froze them all, never knowing when they would awaken again.

* * *

hope you like it...i won't update till i get at least one review, so come on people start reviewing!!! please? kudos to anyone who does, and their choice of either a cookie, brownie, or a candy of choice. R&R please bye bye 


	2. Who Are You?

DFoC- sorry I haven't updated…my computer lost all internet connections for a few days, but now it works again!! Yay!!! anywhoos, thanks to Rachel, littlechinafigure, and Cylon One for reviewing…kudos to you all, and don't forget to choose your choice of either brownie, cookie, or choice of candy!!! And now, here's Hannah Montana with the disclaimers…

Hannah Montana- DFoC does not own me, the show Hannah Montana, the show Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any characters from either show. But she does own the plot, the new bending ability mentioned in the next chapter, and her own characters. Please review, and no flames!!

* * *

Miley Stewart was in her dressing room, getting ready to perform as Hannah Montana yet again.

"You ready yet, bud?" her dad asked.

"Almost daddy. Just five more minutes," she told him, holding up five fingers. Billy Ray nodded and closed the door, leaving Miley and her friend, Lily, alone. Lily's normally blonde hair was covered up with a purple wig, and she was calling herself lola leftniggle. She was coming out of the bathroom with a scared look on her face.

"Miley, I think your floor's leaking," she said

"What are you talking…about?" Miley saw a giant ball of ice in the middle of the room with five kids, an old man, a giant six-legged bison, and a weird animal that looked like a cross between a lemur and a bat. Miley was shocked at the sight of it.

"How did that even get in here?" Lily asked. Miley shook her head.

"I don't know, but it looks like it's thawing out," she replied. She was right. But it wasn't thawing out naturally. The two in red robes looked as though their hands were about to catch fire. The ice started cracking in different areas, and the girls backed away from it.

"Heads up!" Lily said as they quickly left the bathroom and shut the door. For a moment there was only silence, then…CRACK! They heard what sounded like a million rocks being thrown at a glass house, and then some shouts of joy.

"Finally! I can see…hey! Where's the dirt?" the girls heard a girl asking. They opened the door and saw a small girl in light green robes and no shoes kicking the ground. "Great! I still can't see and now it's even worse!" She sat down on the floor and crossed her arms.

"Umm…not to sound rude or anything, but," Lily started. "Who the heck are you people?" This question earned Lily a smack on the arm from her friend. Everyone in the bathroom turned to see who was there.

"Oh, hi. We didn't know you were here," Aang told them. "I'm Aang, and that's Katara, Sokka, Appa, Toph, and Momo." He pointed to each in turn as he said their names. Miley nodded.

"Okay…but who're they?" she pointed at Zuko and Iroh. Zuko crossed his arms and turned away, so Iroh stepped up to introduced them.

"I am Iroh, and this is my nephew, Prince Zuko," he said.

"Whoa, hold up! Did you say 'prince?'" Lily asked. Iroh nodded. "Then why were you frozen? And what country are you from?" Miley was about to stop her friend when an announcement came on overhead.

"_Miss Montana, you're on in five!"_ Miley swore under her breath.

"Shit. Hey, Lily, can you watch this group till after the show?" she asked. Lily put one hand under her chin like she was thinking hard.

"Hmmm…I don't…"

"Fifty bucks!" Miley took a fifty dollar bill out of the purse on the table.

"Deal!" Lily grabbed the bill from her friend's hand. Miley smiled, then turned to get to the stage. "Okay, the name's Lily, but when we're out here and I'm in this wig, my name's Lola. Got it?" she asked them menacingly after putting the bill in her own pocket. They all nodded and she smiled. "Good. Now let's go see Hannah Montana! Stick with me and you won't get thrown out for trespassing." She led them to backstage just in time to see Hannah Montana walk on stage, singing her hit 'If We Were a Movie.'

* * *

Finally I got this stupid chapter up…I been kinda busy lately, so I haven't had much time to type up my chappies…for those who don't know, chappies is now in my vocabulary as one of my own special words and it means chapters…if you ever wanna use it in a story, you must ask me for permission or at least give credit to me if you do…if you don't I will hunt you down and kill you by slowly drinking your blood…I am half-vamp, so I can travel in daylight…don't test me I've already bitten some people and they know that my teeth and bites hurt like hell cuz I won't let go….well please review!!!:) and no flames or I will get pissed and call out my inner vamp// heehee bye bye now!!! 


End file.
